Aun así
by Becky Ishtar
Summary: "A veces, Misaki odia que se le dé tan bien mentirse a sí mismo."


**Disclaimer:** Ni K Project ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esto es de fans para fans, sin fines de lucro ;)

 **Advertencias:** Ortografía, basado en el capítulo 13 de K Memory of Red, posible Ooc ;)

* * *

Es la última cabina telefónica que queda.

O al menos eso cree.

Quizás haya otras, pero está seguro que ninguna tan antigua y destartalada como aquella. Tiene pinta que se vendrá abajo con el primer golpe de viento o terremoto.

A Yata no le gustaría estar allí cuando eso pase, pero es incapaz de moverse. Parece estúpido, pero siente como la cabina _le mira_. No deja de mirarle, de escrutarle. Le grita que entre, que no sea un cobarde y que le eche un par de huevos.

Si esa maldita cabina de teléfono del siglo pasado no deja de provocarle va a ser él mismo quien la destroce.

Aunque la playa está algo lejos, escucha a la perfección como las olas rompen contra la orilla. Es la tercera vez en su vida que está en el mar, y ese sonido jamás le había parecido tan plácido y cómodo. Le embota los sentidos y le resulta sorprendentemente sencillo perderse en sus pensamientos. No se sentía así desde la Escuela Media.

Según su reloj, pasan de las doce y aun no tiene ni una pizca de sueño. Después de la "aventura" en la supuesta _cueva encantada_ , Yata se despidió de los demás y continuó solo caminando por el paseo marítimo. Esperaba que hubiera más movimiento y algo de fiesta, pero por lo visto han venido en temporada baja y los chiringuitos ya están cerrando.

Está bien, lo prefiere así.

 _No me importa si es un fantasma, aun así quiero verlo._

Yata nunca pensó que en una oración donde la palabra "fantasma" iba incluida, le iba a dar tantos quebraderos de cabeza. Al menos no de ese tipo. Y es que, las palabras de ese niño, que lo único que quería era volver a ver a su mejor amigo, aunque fuera por última vez, les han conmovido, a todos.

Pero a Misaki le han calado más hondo, más allá de la piel. Mucho, mucho más.

Y le duelen. Le han abierto una herida a medio cicatrizar y que está empeñada en no curarse jamás.

Aunque tampoco sabe si quiere que se cure. Porque si se cura, significa que dejara de pensar en _él_ , y no sabe que es más doloroso.

 _No me importa si me odia, si le odio. Aun así quiero verlo._

Fue entonces cuando la ruinosa cabina telefónica se cruzó en su camino.

Es una tontería, una enorme tontería. Si quisiera hablar con _él_ no tendría más que apretar un botón en el reloj que le regaló. No necesita una cabina telefónica para hablar con él. Joder, _ni siquiera_ tendría que querer hablar con él. ¡Es un traidor! Solo quiere verlo para matarlo. Pelear un rato, darle una paliza y llevarle a rastras a su antigua casa, donde le atará a la cama y no le dejará marchar nunca más.

Ale, y que se joda.

Yata mete las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera de mala gana. Está dispuesto a darse la vuelta y regresar a la casa que han alquilado y despertar a Kamamoto a base de guerra de almohadas y hacer el idiota hasta las seis de la mañana.

Pero esa maldita cabina de teléfono le acaba de llamar "miedica" y de él no se ríe nadie. Se va a enterar ese maldito cacharro neolítico de quien es él.

Empuja la inestable puerta de cristal, entra y la cierra de golpe tras sí, sin mirar atrás. Dentro huele a rancio y hace un calor asfixiante. Hay periódicos antiguos por el suelo, colillas y arena de playa. Los carteles que decoran el interior están descoloridos por el tiempo y el propio teléfono está un poco oxidado. Descuelga el auricular y comprueba que todavía sigue funcionando. Bien, bien, al menos ese trasto no ha muerto del todo. Tiene unas pocas monedas en el bolsillo así que solo tiene meterlas en la ranura y marcar los números. Fácil.

 _Muy fácil._

A veces, Misaki odia que se le dé tan bien mentirse así mismo.

Durante unos segundos que a él le parecen horas, se queda clavado en el suelo, la mirada fija en el teléfono. Si llama desde el reloj reconocerá su número y ni siquiera le contestará, pero desde la cabina…

 _Aun así quiero verlo._

— ¡Joder!

En cuanto patea la cabina, un calambre recorre su pierna. Se la ha olvidado que lleva chanclas y se ha destrozado el pulgar.

 _¡Todo es culpa de ese maldito mono!_

¡Si nunca se hubiera ido no estaría haciendo el ridículo de aquella forma! ¡Si todavía siguiera a su lado ahora mismo no estaría en mitad de la noche en esa cabina telefónica tan cutre y muriéndose de calor! ¡Si no se hubiera ido…!

 _Si siguiera conmigo…_

Agarra las monedas del bolsillo y las introduce en la ranura con una rabia que no puede ni quiere controlar.

 _Si siguiera conmigo ahora no estaría tan preocupado por él._

Aunque se sabe el teléfono de memoria, sus dedos tiemblan tanto que marca los números equivocados y tiene que colgar y comenzar de nuevo. Frustrado, suelta un fuerte suspiro. Se siente tan estúpido, _patético_. La ira borboteando en su interior como ríos de lava que arde y le nubla los sentidos.

O quizás tan solo sea el calor sofocante de la maldita cabina telefónica.

Se obliga a tomar una bocanada de aire antes de descolgar de nuevo el auricular.

—Hola…soy yo, Yata —sin darse cuenta, se encuentra practicando en voz alta lo que va a decirle mientras aprieta de nuevo los números. No piensa en que es más de media noche y que posiblemente esté durmiendo o de misión. Solo quiere… _necesita_ escucharle. —T-Tenemos que hablar, digo, no. Quiero hablar contigo. No, joder. Es decir…—el pitido que hacen los números cuando los marca le pone de los nervios, le cosquillea el estómago y las palmas de las manos comienza a sudarle. Siente las mejillas calientes y no es capaz de recordar cuando fue la última vez que se había sentido tan nervioso. _¿Por qué me estoy comportando como un subnormal? Solo es Saruhiko._

El problema es que nunca ha sido _solo_ Saruhiko.

—Yo… _necesito_ hablar contigo. Es que…te…—Misaki termina de marcar los números y toma el auricular con las dos manos. Los pausados y chirriantes pitidos que vienen del teléfono aumentan su nerviosismo y jura que cada sonido es más lento y estridente que el anterior. Tiene la boca seca y es como si tuviera un nudo en el estómago que le oprime y no puede dejar de temblar. _Estúpido._ —Yo te… _te echo de menos._

 _Te quiero._

El corazón le da un vuelco cuando una voz monótona y soñolienta le responde por la otra línea.

— ¿Sí?

Se le acelera el pulso, le cuesta respirar. Yata es incapaz de articular palabra, apenas es capaz de mover la boca. Se llama imbécil y se obliga a responder, a decir cualquier cosa. Pero no puede. Joder, _no puede._

— ¿Quién es?

Saruhiko suena molesto. Misaki recuerda que tiene el sueño muy ligero y por eso le cuesta tanto quedarse dormido. El mínimo ruido le despierta, y eso le pone de muy mala leche. Al menos en eso no ha cambiado.

 _Al menos parece que está bien._

Yata lo intenta de nuevo, más las palabras se le atragantan y nunca salen. Se siente paralizado, empiezan a escocerle los ojos. _¡Di algo, joder! ¡Lo que sea!_

—Tsk, idiota.

El insulto recorre miles de kilómetros, sale del auricular del teléfono y le golpea de lleno a _él_. No a Yatagarasu, vanguardia de Homra. Si no a Misaki. No le insulta Fushimi Saruhiko, de Scepter 4. Le insulta Saru.

Cuelga el teléfono tan fuerte que la cabina entera tiembla, pero no tanto como sus manos, que todavía sostienen el anticuado auricular.

El nudo del estómago se deshace, sube hasta el pecho, se abre paso por la garganta. Se convierte en un lamento desgarrador.

—Lo siento…lo siento muchísimo.

Lo dice contra el auricular, las lágrimas salpicando sus mejillas, la cabeza a punto de estallar.

Al día siguiente, lo único que queda de la cabina telefónica son cristales y el teléfono irreconocible.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Oh, the drama. Poco más que añadir xD Drama everywhere. Ah, y que jamás pensé que escribir desde el punto de vista de Misaki iba a ser tan difícil xD En serio, ilusa de mí creía que iba a ser muy simple y no me iba a dar tantos quebraderos de cabeza u.u maldito pelirrojo sexy. Está muy Ooc, ¿verdad? no se...siento que le falta un poco más de fuerza. ¿Qué opináis? Cualquier crítica constructiva me vendría genial para mejorar ^^ amo el Sarumi desde...bue, desde que emitieron K haya por el 2012 y me gustaría que mis futuros fics de este par no fueran tan...cutres xD no es que piense que ha quedado cutre...solo me hubiera gustado darle más "fuerza", o algo así.

En fin, ¡muchas gracias por leer! ^^ Un saludo :3


End file.
